starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Warp space
Receiving transmissions in Warp Space during Uprising. "In addition to travel, warp space also provides a means for transmissions to be sent in real time, able to even be received in warp space." Does anyone know the page or chapter where this happens? I've been looking through Uprising recently and I haven't seen a point where a ship in mid-warp receives a transmission. It doesn't occur when the Norad 2 shows up, and it doesn't happen at the end of the book when the transport contacts the Hyperion. Am I missing anything?--Shadow Archon (talk) 07:29, May 17, 2015 (UTC) :Can't find it. Can't even find verification for the rest of the sentence for that matter. Is there anything in Uprising that backs up warp sapce being the transmission medium?--Hawki (talk) 09:59, May 17, 2015 (UTC) :FTL comms and FTL sensors do happen in the book, but they don't reference Warp Space as the medium. In fact, the name "Warp Space" doesn't even show up. --Shadow Archon (talk) 10:17, May 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Removed it. I've put the blurb on the terran page in the technology section.--Hawki (talk) 10:25, May 17, 2015 (UTC) :::It's been a while since I read Uprising, but Sela Brock got ambushed by a plot-relevant character, who then used her "interlink terminal" to send a message. I think the Hyperion was in warp space at the time, so how else did it get a message to the Norad II? PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 14:38, May 17, 2015 (UTC) :::: The Hyperion isn't at warp at the time. ::::"General Mengsk stood on the deck of the bridge, looking out at the vista of needlepoint stars that twinkled against the black vastness of space—Confederate space." -Uprising ::::"A voice from the comm announced: “Sir, I’m showing an unauthorized transmission was made just moments ago from a remote terminal on the cargo level.” ::::“Nav!” the general blurted. ::::A voice answered: “Yes, sir.” ::::“Prepare to go to subwarp.” ::::“Preparing for subwarp.” ::::On a monitor near the one in front of the general, one of the red dots disappeared from the screen. ::::“Too late,” the general whispered to himself. ::::As Sarah glanced upward at the lookout there came a bending, a rippling in the field of stars outside. Sarah’s eyes grew wide as the broadside of a massive metallic craft seemingly appeared out of nowhere, directly in the Hyperion’s path. An alert was sounded." - Uprising --Shadow Archon (talk) 19:15, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Could i Add my Conversions? :Could i add my Conversions for how Fast Terran Warp Space is? After doing Calculations The Original Super Carriers Move at A Pace of 5.87 Light Years a Day Just Take 60,000/LY (Distance) and 10,227/D (28 Years) (How Long it Took Them) and Divide Them = 5.866 Blah Blah Blah I just Decided to Round to Hundredths And for The UED travel Time Now it Says it took Them less Then A Year while this is Not Something i Can Work With we Can just do One Year Then Just Say There Speed Is Somewhere Over Blank Now Take 60,000/LY and 365.25 Then Divide Them = 164.27 Blah Blah Blah i Think its Safe Just To use The Whole Number For This One And So the Speed of The Super Carriers is About 5.87LY/D While The UED is Somewhere Over 164LY/D I Saw we Might as Well Use the Super Carrier one cause its pretty Exact. While Its Your Guys Decision For The UED one John-Zander (talk) 21:51, October 12, 2016 (UTC) John-Zander :No, this would come under original research. The UED is far too speculative considering that there isn't an exact travel time, and the supercarriers, while they have a firmer time frame, stating that they traveled 60,000 light years in 28 years is enough to give people a sense of time vs. distance - they can apply the math if they want.--Hawki (talk) 22:16, October 12, 2016 (UTC)